The Disappearance of Alfred F Jones
by BetweenDreamsAndReality
Summary: A computer generated singer is sick of his life as a Computer Programmed Unit and breaks away to the real world. Little did he consider falling in love with an Englishman with odd eyebrows or running away from scary Russians. Not based on the VOCALOID song. Main pairings: UsUk. ON TEMPORARY HIATUS!
1. After I'm born I finally realize

**Alfred's POV**

"Al, that was great!" Matthew, my brother, said greeting me at the side of the stage. Matthew and I were not technically brothers, but he was definitely as close to one as you could get. Albeit we shared the same hair color and glasses, but we were completely different. He had wavier hair and purple eyes compared to me. Not to mention he was more timid and meek than me. He wrapped his arms around my neck and gawked "I wish I could sing like that."

I smiled my famous smile that won the hearts of millions of teens and assured him "Kiku is working on it." Kiku was our creator. That might sound a little weird to you humans, so let me start from the beginning, although you have probably heard of me. Kiku created me as the perfect male pop-star which my music and concerts could be obtainable to almost everyone across the globe. And what better way than the internet? He ended up making me, Alfred F. Jones, as a computer program unit.

"I can't wait to sing along side you!" Somehow I became an international success and Kiku decided to create a partner for me, also known as Matthew Williams. But Matthew is still in the process of working out his vocals so it might be a year until he ever shows up on stages. That is why his voice always sounds too mousy and frail.

"Well, I love making people happy!" I said reaching for my famous leather bomber jacket Kiku designed based off of WWII. It was true, I really loved making humans happy, even if it was a hallow victory. I never really got to splendor in my fame, as I was not even real. We both walked backstage and into our dressing rooms, which also happened to be our bedrooms. "Mattie?"

"Yes?" he asked raising a poised eyebrow.

I vacillated before asking "do you ever wonder what it is like in Kiku's world?"

His eyebrows furrowed as he swung his feet off of his bed. "What has gotten into you?" He always hated when I asked questions about Kiku's world.

"I am serious!" I shouted throwing my hands into the air, managing to knock over the rack of clothes Kiku designed. "His world is so big and wonderful!"

"Yes, yes," Matthew murmured with a yawn.

I pouted. "Are you even listening to me?"

"His world is so big and wonderful," he repeated monotonously. He never really understood why I yearned for a glimpse into the real world. I think he is too inexperienced and naïve to comprehend how isolated we are. It would be nice to meet a fan or two in person, instead of via video messages.

"Fine, but don't you ever wonder what it is like? Think about it. Remember the stories Kiku would tell us about his world? Don't they sound amazing?"

"The grass is always greener on the other side," he said wisely thinking I was the inexperienced one.

"Exactly! We don't even know what grass is! I'm not saying that I'm, perchance, sick of doing the same routine of powering down and singing concerts, but I want a life with more meaning!"

He rolled his eyes and collapsed on his purple bed. "Al, humans would _kill_ to be you right now."

"I know and I would fucking kill to be-"

Matthew snarled "drop it, Alfred!"

"Fine," I moped watching Matthew plug himself into the wall for recharging, or an equivalent to what you humans call sleep. I threw off his covers and went towards the computer screen that separated him from the real world and his. I touched it and, as if by some miracle, it rippled like a pond of water, as Kiku would explain to us. I removed my hand from the computer screen and looked at it with a devious grin growing on my face. I had a gut feeling inside that there was a reason I could shift between these two worlds and I hauled my body through the screen. I was in the real world.

TBC...

* * *

Author's Notes: Here is my second attempt at another idea I have been itching to write. Just so you all know, it is NOT based on the Vocaloid song at all, I just like it and it kinda suits the story. Sorry to get your hopes up. Anyways, this story is quite similiar to Reflections of Revolutions with going into another world...but it is completely different. This story is more angsty and love-y dove-y while Reflections is all action-y and badass. **Reviews are fuel to continue this idea. **If you get a chance, follow my tumblr betweendreamsandrealityy (yes two Ys). There went my final reviewing time, but oh well. Sorry for the over-used, cliche plot and title. I hope you liked the preview!

Warnings: None yet.

Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia.


	2. I exist to imitate humans

**Arthur's POV**

"Arthur!" Natalia's voice rang around the store. _Oh shit,_ I thought to myself stuffing the poetry book back into its proper shelf and stood up. I dusted off my green sweater vest and trousers the store makes me wear as some type of nostalgia, when I think they just did it to torture me. They were always trying to torture me.

"Yes, Natalia?" I asked as properly as I could without straining myself. "I was just cleaning this bookcase."

She frowned walking over to the bookcase with her loud heels clicking on the red carpet. Unlike me, she got to wear a sleek indigo dress with a white apron and frills on the bottom. At the crown of her platinum hair was a white bow that made her seem innocent when she was certainly terrifying. I bet she keeps knives or some other type of weapon in there. "Cleaning, hmm? I doubt that. You're supposed to be selling the books, not reading them! I wonder why my brother gave you this job anyways?" She said with a chuckle. "Ivan wants you to lock up tonight after you clean up this aisle."

"But this aisle is clean," I said catching the keys that she threw towards my way.

With a flick of her right hand, she knocked the entire bookcase over. I winced. "And now it's not. Clean it," she snarled leaving the book store with an insufferable laugh.

"Bloody bitch," I muttered to nobody collecting all of the books into my hands. This was going to take a while. Let me explain why I even tolerate with this bitch in the first place. First, I come from a poor family of starving writers, and what better place for inspiration than a book store. Second, the family that owned the store wasn't as bad as Natalia was. Actually, Ivan was even worse, but their parents and older sister were not. Maybe the parents dropped Ivan and Natalia on their heads or something. Or maybe they were adopted. Whatever the reason was, they were most certainly nothing like the rest of them.

The door made a dinging noise informing me that a customer was here. Of all the times a customer had to come, it _had_ to be now. We barely get customers anyways, thanks to Natalia and Ivan's auras. "Sorry, we're closed," I lied stumbling to retrieve the last of the books Natalia tossed onto the floor into one tall stack.

"Do you need some help?" he asked rushing over to where I was. "I'm a hero here to help! Here let me lift this back up for you," he said lifting up the bookcase with ease.

"Thanks but I really do-" and that is when I saw him. Sapphire eyes with golden locks dropping down his face and an obnoxious cowlick that screaming nothing other than Alfred F. Jones. He even had the bomber jacket for Christ's sake. But, it couldn't be. He was only a computer program unit that my younger brother, Peter, would sometimes force me to listen to before I moved out. I cleared my throat. "Thank you."

He smiled radiantly making my heart flutter in inconsistent heart beats. "Glad to help, Arthur."

"How do you know my name?" I asked raising one of my, totally normal sized, eyebrows.

"Oh, uh, that girl has a pretty loud voice," he stumbled to say, which was an obvious clue to a lie. His eyes watched as I placed a red covered book onto the shelf in amazement. "So…do you work here?"

"Sadly," I muttered.

The mysterious man laughed. "You say it like it's a bad thing."

"I don't suppose you hate working do you?"

"It's…monotonous," he said scratching the back of his neck as another obvious sign of lying.

_He couldn't be Alfred_, I thought. _He is all too real. _"Are you staying in town long?"

"I'm not sure that my brother would like that."

"I see. Well, you are always welcome at my place."

His blue eyes gleamed behind his pair of wired glasses. "Really? That is so nice of you! I've never really had many real friends before, besides my brother of course"

"Well, you know my name, so what is yours."

I held out my hand for him to shake it. Instead he looked puzzled at it and replied "Alfred."

"Like the unit?"

"No!" he said defensively. "Why does everyone say that?"

I shrugged. "You bear a lot of resemblance. I think it is a compliment."

His cheeks flared a bright pink. "Thank you."

I cleared my throat. "Well…the faster we clean this up, the faster we could go home."

"Oh right," he said quite embarrassed.

"You're not from around here, are you?" I asked in an attempt to make small talk. I locked the stack of books between my arms and placed them on their designated spot on the shelf.

"Nah, but I'd rather not talk about it. I don't really plan on going back."

"Ah," I said putting the last of the books away. "Ready?"

He intertwined his strong hand into my clammy ones making a blush tint my cheeks. "Ready Artie!"

TBC...

* * *

Author's Notes: Okay so now I've gotten intertwined in three stories at once. Yeah. *Sarcastic* Anyways, what do you think? I'm not sure I like the short chapters. I wonder what happened before Alfred met Arthur. Where he wondered to and what he saw before the bookshop. And how did he know about the name? I'll probably answer these questions next chaper, which BTW is in Alfred's POV. Yeah~ **Thank you lovelies for reviewing and reading! **For updates and check out betweendreamsandrealityy (yes two Ys). Don't forget to tell your father (if you have one or two that is) how much you appreciate him.

Warnings: Some language.

Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia.


	3. Fated to sing forever

**Alfred's POV**

"Woah! _This_ is your place," I said with wide baby blue eyes. A three story brick house stood before us with neatly trimmed hedges and vivid flowers wrapping along the building.

"Not all of it," he said a bit disappointed and pointed to one of the small windows on the top floor. "It is an apartment so I only own one of the rooms."

Sheepishly my mouth made an 'O' shape but no noise came out. It was the beginning of what Arthur told me was sunset in which the sky was painted in vibrant hues of gold and pink. It was honestly one of the most gorgeous things I had seen this entire day. I wondered _why is Kiku and Matthew were keeping all of these things from me? _

He opened the large, black front door to the building and gestured for me to walk in beside him and then up two flights of stairs, that smelled repulsive, to the third floor. "Let me just get my key," he said fishing for a golden key, with a fairy keychain attached, in the front pocket of his trousers.

After about a minute, he unlocked the door and flipped on a light switch making my eyes widen in astonishment. "Woah! Your place is really cool!" The apartment had three rooms: a main room, complete with a walk in kitchen, a bedroom and a bathroom. It was styled much different than my modern-styled dressing room, almost fragile even. Everything was a beautiful shade of mahogany brown that smelled like the bookstore.

"Why thank you, Alfred," he said closing the door behind me. "Can I take your coat?" I nodded peeling off my bomber jacket revealing an oversized gray tee shirt underneath. "Are you hungry?"

I tilted my head. _Hunger? _"Huh?"

He headed towards the kitchen. "Want anything to eat? I bet you're hungry. A growing boy like you has to eat. I only have leftovers, though, if that is okay with you."

"Uh…sure?" I said still confused on what he was talking about. I walked over to the kitchen noticing that he was taking out round rubber bowls filled to the brim with some sort of goldenrod yellow flowing substance with pieces of meat and vegetables floating around.

"Is soup okay?"

"I'm not very good around those things," I lied hesitantly, in an attempt to be convincing, remembering Kiku's spiel about short circuiting in water.

He shrugged closing the fridge with his charcoal loafers. "Very well. I will not pressure you to eat."

"Okay," I said watching him pull out one of the two wooden chairs at the circular table.

"While you're up, could you get me a spoon? It's in the first drawer," he stated and pointed to the cabinets next to the refrigerator.

Cheerfully I agreed pulling out the drawer he was pointing to. Much to my horror, there were sharp utensils, possible weapons, in there. I shrieked in horror "what the hell, Artie?"

"What?" he asked standing up from his chair as if there was an emergency or something equivalent. "Did I do something wrong?"

I picked up a circular shaped object in my hand and examined it with my sapphire eyes. He was definitely trying to sell me or kill me or both. "Why the fuck do you have weapons in your house?"

Arthur giggled immaturely. "That's a spoon, Alfred. It is used for things like soup. It couldn't hurt a fly."

I chuckled nervously with a strained smile. "Whatever you say, Artie," I said before sitting down at the extra chair at the table.

"It's Arthur, not Artie," he said with his eyebrows furrowing. His child-like mood curtled quickly. "I don't know where you get these ridiculous nicknames."

I pouted "fine, Art_hur_."

He smiled finishing the rest of his soup. "Are you sure you're not hungry."

"Yeah, positive."

We were both silent for a few moments until he muttered "Alfred F. Jones."

"What!" I asked and received an odd look from Arthur. I quickly recovered by clearing my throat and asking casually "what about him?"

"Oh nothing," he scoffed wiping his mouth with a white napkin. "You just have an uncanny resemblance."

I rolled my eyes tediously. "Yes, yes we went over this already. Anyways, we don't look alike."

He shrugged. "I guess you are right. I mean he is just gorgeous, no?"

"I guess…I don't really listen to his music," I lied with another strained smile.

"Oh really? Well…I will just have to paint a picture in your mind for you. Your eyes might be blue but his are a vibrant sapphire. Also, his skin is much more tan compared to your pasty white tone." I scowled at his insults. "Not to mention his abs," he swooned, "that giant shirt of yours is probably just hiding your pudgy fat."

My heart constricted and I fumed "I'm not fat! And I am just a handsome as the unit and you want to know why?"

He smiled slyly and rested his face in his palms.

"'Cause I am Alfred F. Jones. Happy?"

"Content," he replied smugly.

Baring my front teeth I picked up the spoon from his soup and pointed it at him. "Now what are you going to do? Sell me?"

He chuckled. "Sell you? And why would I do that?"

I lowered the spoon and asked immaturely. "You're not going to sell me?"

"Why would I do that? You seem like a lovely chap. My only concern is how you were able to get into the real world and why you do not want to go back."

I shrugged and dropped the spoon down onto the table, letting its metal ring echo through the cramped room. "Honestly, me too."

"Just for the record, I knew it this whole time."

I scratched the small blonde hairs growing on the back of my neck. "I'm not very good at disguising, am I?"

He shook his head, letting his disheveled platinum locks mask his emerald eyes. "After my shift tomorrow we could always go shopping. I probably have some coupons lying around this house somewhere."

I didn't really know what shopping was but I responded anyways with "sounds cool." There was a pregnant pause before I smiled complacently and asked "did you really mean all the stuff you said before about how handsome I am?"

A light pink blush painted his cheeks and his entire face flushed "o-of course not. I was just trying to get you irritated enough to justify my theory. I-It's not like I like you or anything! Albeit your eyes are vivacious and-I'm rambling aren't I?"

I nodded. "It was kinda cute, though."

"It's kind of not kinda," he corrected ignoring my statement completely.

I pouted. "Well you have to teach me all of these things. I am a unit after all, so I know almost nothing about the human world. It is so strange and beautiful."

Arthur's green eyes widened. "You've never been to the human world before?"

I shook my head unpretentiously. "I don't think it is possible to jump between worlds. But will you teach me about this world of yours?"

"Of course," he said ruffling my sandy gold hair. "Now, where should we begin?"

TBC...

* * *

Author's Notes: Hello there, dear readers. I am currently trying to update all of my stories, so please be patient with updates. Also, I feel a bit rundown, but I almost always sick. Anyways, I am hoping to have a little more relationship development *hint hint* and more of the Brangski (?) family. Sorry for making Ivan and Natalia a bit evil, I actually love their characters and think they are just misunderstood, not malicious. I do not know what is going to happen. Aw, I love how clueless Alfred is about the human world. It reminds me of The Little Mermaid, one of my favourite Disney movies. I'm not sure how long this story is honestly going to be. Ten chapters max? Unless you want more? **Reviewers are awesome sauce! **For updates and check out betweendreamsandrealityy (yes two Ys). Next chapter will have Matthew's and maybe even Natalia's or Arthur's POV. I'm not really sure yet. Enjoy the nice, or not so nice, weather!

Warnings: Some language.

Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia.


	4. Even if a song has already existed

**Matthew's POV**

"Al, time to wake up!" I exclaimed unplugging myself from the outlet and yawned. Alfred was always too lazy to wake himself, even if he had a concert that day. You would expect him to be all jittery and nervous, while it was quite the contrary.

Silence, as usual.

An evil smirk engulfed my face. "Don't make me throw my pillow at you!" I held my white pillow over my head as proof. I still don't understand why Kiku did not just set an alarm in his head or something. Instead, he relied on me to wake up the beast.

Again, silence.

I scowled and threw the pillow at the lump in his American flag colored bed. That usually woke him up immediately. I raised an eyebrow, walked over to his bed and ripped the starred and striped comforter from his body. Instead, there were just multi colored blankets to greet me. I tripped backwards in shock, almost falling over. "Very fun, Al," I said nervously. "There's no time for hide and seek when you have a concert in an hour."

Hastily, I checked all of his normal hiding spots for days when Kiku installed updates for him. First the closet which was only filled with thousands of his dumb clothing and then under the bed which was surprisingly clean. A few more obvious hiding spaces remained empty and only thirty minutes remained until the concert. My knees buckled from underneath me and I fell to the white tiled floor asking myself _what am I going to do?_

**Arthur's POV**

"Now, try not to draw too much attention to yourself," I scolded turning over the 'We're Open' sign and unlocked the glass front door with a golden key. "You would not want Natalia or Ivan to kick you out, would you?"

"No problem, Artie. I'll be super quiet," he said with a wink and peeling off his jacket and one of my scarves to reveal one of my large, burgundy argyle sweaters my mother bought for me one Christmas and trousers.

"Here, read this," I said holding out a pink paperback book out for him that I picked out last night after he went to bed. I was stuck sleeping on my pull out couch, which I really didn't mind, except that I did not get enough sleep.

He tilted his head quite confused. "What's this?"

"Romeo and Juliet, one of the most famous love stories," I said, although a bit biased because of my undying love for Shakespeare plays. But, someone of his age should be exposed to such refined literature.

He took the book from my hands and scanned it with his blue eyes. "Oh, what's love?"

I raised an eyebrow and went over to the computer to check if any shipments came in. Luckily, only one box so it would not take more than ten minutes to unpack. "Love is one two people like each other, it is a feeling."

"So, are we in love?" he asked innocently.

My face reddened, almost matching the color of a tomato. I turned around in the swirling desk chair and replied "o-of course not, we just met each other!"

"But I like you and you like me! So why aren't we in love?"

"It's not that simple," I explained walking to the back of the store for a brown box filled with new books. "Usually people date before they fall in love."

Curiously Alfred asked "what's a date?"

My eyes remained focused on stuffing the books into their proper shelves before explaining "usually when two people like each other they go out for a movie, dinner or just talk."

"Like last night?" he asked thinking back to the previous night. The two of us stayed up past two in the morning clarifying human culture, which ended with him laughing the entire time.

I rolled my emerald eyes at his naïve behavior. "Last night was certainly not a date. We are just friends," I said unconvincingly.

He glanced around the bookshelf with his blue eyes following my every move. "What's the difference?"

Frankly, I explained "friends do not want to spend the rest of their lives together as a couple. Their relationship is simple platonic."

"Okay," he said watching me put the last of the new books away.

"Will you stop staring at me?" I asked coldly noticing his eyes refused to budge from mine.

"Sorry," he said adverting his longing gaze. "Humans are just so interesting!"

"Yes, yes," I said returning to behind the front desk. "If you do not mind, I am working."

He followed me like a lost puppy and asked "but I thought you don't like it here."

"I don't," I explained in a matter-of-fact tone. Who would possibly like selling other's pieces of literature when I could sell my own?

He jumped up onto the counter and swung his feet playfully. "That's what I do not understand! You don't like working here, but yet you do!"

"That's part of being human. Sometimes, you have to do things that you don't like."

"Why?" he asked nosily.

I shot him a glare, obviously annoyed with his constant questioning. I exhaled and pondered his question. "I don't know."

"Well…you have a lot of potential, from what I can tell. And you wouldn't want to spend a gift stuck in a book store!"

"I could say the very same about you," I said smugly noting how he ran away from his quote-un-quote gift to be stuck in a book store all day.

He pouted and stuck out his tongue. "That's different. I _want_ to be an average human, and I'm happy doing whatever you're doing," he said making me blush a little. "But you don't seem satisfied with your current condition."

There was a small pause before I said small "I have always wanted to be a writer."

"Huh?" he asked.

"I have always wanted to write a book, and I thought this could get me some extra money to start writing."

Curiously, Alfred asked "and what is it about?"

"It's a romance novel; a story about love."

"Why is everyone always writing about love?"

I bit my lip and explained "love is an equivalent to magic. It is an emotion that plays with your other emotions. It swallows your whole body making your stomach churn and your hands feel s-" I stopped realizing that I was explaining everything I felt when I was near Alfred.

"Have you ever been in love?"

I looked down at the wooden floor. "No. I have not," I said partially lying.

He nodded and hung his head low. "Either have I."

Through the glass window, we watched a navy blue smart car pull into one of the front spaces.

"You better hide," I advised watching Ivan step out from the driver's seat and Natalia waltz out of the passenger's side. Honestly, I was surprised a car that small could hold so much evil.

"You got it, Artie," he said running off into the aisles with the book.

TBC...

* * *

Author's Notes: Greetings, sweethearts. Urg, I hated the ending to this chapter. No, I despised it. But I could not think of anything better, and I'm lazy so...yeah. Also, there's a little more with the whole romance aspect, which is turning out to be quite a fail if you ask me. I do not know how many more chapters I could write of this before the climax. Urg. And I'm sorry to all of you following this story, but it is going on a temporary hiatus until the end of July. I'm so sorry, but I am going away and before I do I want to update all of my stories at least once, so this is on hiatus until I return. **I am so greatful for all my wonderful reviewers! Keep being awesome! **If you can, follow my tumblr at betweendreamsandrealityy (yes two Ys). Not to get you excited too quickly, but I think next chapter will have Natalia's POV and a cute shopping scene with Alfred, Arthur and a special guest. *Wink wink* See you at the end of July!

Warnings: Some language.

Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia.


	5. A programmed toy accepts it just fine

**Alfred's POV**

"Okay so pull to open the door," Arthur instructed when we reached the large glass door, a portal to the shopping mall.

"Like this?" I asked pushing the door handles forward, but evidentially unsuccessful.

He chuckled lightly and said "no, it is pull not push." He grabbed my hands, making the both of us blush immensely, into his and performed the motions as if I was some kind of puppet. "Now you try on the second door."

"Okay," I said hesitantly before swinging the door backwards, almost taking it off of its hinges. I cringed quite embarrassed. "Sorry."

He smiled. "It's fine, _Fred_."

I looked around the shopping mall, as you humans called it, to see about a hundred stores with florescent lights glittering their names. The smell of greasy food came from the left, where a couple of fast-food sites were located. In the center of the mall were plastic plants, benches and others mingling near a circular statue with water squirting out of it. It was definitely a lot to take in, especially for a Unit who has never seen the outside world. "Woah! Where should we go first, Artie?"

He shrugged. "Maybe Macy*s. It's cheap and has some great clothes."

I smiled radiantly. _Maybe I'll take Mattie to one of these places. Even_ he_ would enjoy it, _I thought to myself, enthralled in the unique qualities of the human world. "Lead the way, shopping expert."

"Mon lapin?" a seductive voice asked from behind us.

Arthur soughed and tugged on my sweater's sleeve. "Just ignore Francis, and maybe he will go away."

"Should I erase him from my memories?" I asked opening the memory in my mind, contemplating tossing it into the recycling bin Kiku installed just in case.

My comment seemed to startle Arthur, as if he did not posses the same ability, and replied "Uh…I guess not."

"Got it," I said obediently and followed Arthur almost like a murky, taller shadow.

"Are you ignoring me?" the blonde with the odd accent, similar to my brother's, asked when he finally caught up to us. He was dressed far pretentious than we were in a royal purple suit and white loafers.

Arthur scowled. "Possibly," he sneered nonchalantly. I stored the note of possible tension between them in my mind.

His sea blue eyes scanned me. "And who is this? Your new 'boy toy?' Nice to know someone is not repulsed by those eyebrows of yours."

"My eyebrows are quite normal!" he pouted, yet covered his untamed eyebrows with his hands as if he was embarrassed of them. I personally thought they were quite endearing, even if they did look like dead slugs. "And he is merely a friend."

_A friend? _I asked myself. _What is a friend? _I did a quick scan in my memory for the word 'friend' but nothing Kiku or Arthur taught me was ever about friends.

"Quite attractive, don't you think? Maybe I'll just have to have him then," he said wrapping his slender arm around my neck. For some reason, it was not at all like I pictured in one of the romance novels Arthur gave me to read. He felt quite slimy and almost sketchy. Also, I always pictured Arthur to be the one to wrap his warm arms around my cold, Unit's body. "And what is your name, handsome?"

"Fred," I said nonchalantly. Arthur came up with the name last night. He did not want anything too far from Alfred, seeing as I probably would not respond to it. However, Fred was close enough for me to respond while having a fake identity. I had to say that having a fake identity was quite enjoyable. And definitely more relaxing. The human world filled the void I had when I was a lonely unit.

"American I see," he said with a shrug. "Not that it bothers me or anything, only you sound very familiar…"

"If you don't mind, we are trying to shop here. So good day to you," Arthur said pulling on my sleeve once more.

"Au revoir!" he called and blew a kiss to us.

"He seems sweet," I finally blurted after walking into the department store. It smelled one hundred different shades of the rainbow all mixed together in one modern day splatter painting.

His face flustered. "He is most certainly not!" He adverted his emerald eyes and sneered "anyways, he was on to you."

"Oooh are you in love with him?" I inquired, still not fully understanding the concept of love, but there was definitely something going on between those two.

"I _w__as_," he corrected walking over to the section of the store labeled 'men's clothing ware.'

"Oh," I said guiltily as my eyes watched his hands pile with different colored shirts and pants. Something almost changed inside me, almost similar to a collision of anger and hurt. "Now I'm not too sure I like this Francis character."

Arthur giggled. "I am detecting that you are feeling a bit jealous between my past relationship."

"I am not!" I protested adverting my sapphire eyes from his. "I don't even know what jealousy is!"

"Jealousy is another strong emotion like love. It is a bit unexplainable but you feel a bit envious, like you want to be that other person."

"I'm just a bit concern, is all," I lied and quickly changed the subject by asking "so…people stop being in love?"

He sighed and gathered more clothing into his hands, mostly distasteful argyle sweaters though. "I guess you could say that. We had too many differences and it was not working out. Besides, I would rather focus on my novel."

"That's so complicated," I said looking around the store with candid eyes when something caught my eye on one of the racks. "Hey, wait! I have something just like this!" I exclaimed holding up a gray shirt with a black star in the middle. "I wore that shirt on one of my first ever concerts."

Arthur chuckled. "I forgot that they made a line of clothes based on your outfits."

"They did?" I asked scanning the clothes. I thought to myself _my clothes were nothing that special. Not like Francis'. _ "These are nothing like the real ones though. These are soft and warm, like your hair."

Arthur's eyebrows furrowed. "And just how do you know that?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you," I defended. _Note to self: do not compliment Arthur's hair._ "It just looks so soft."

His cheeks flared a light pink. "Thank you, yours does too, except for that one piece of hair that is always sticking up."

"Don't touch it!" I yelled protectively and smacked his hand before he had a chance to smoothen it down.

Arthur rubbed his throbbing hand and asked "and why not? You look like a hick!"

"No I don't! Besides, it changes my modes."

"Modes?" he asked curiously.

"You know, like personality. Humans have various personalities too, right? This is my default setting, but I have a few more. Kiku told me not to use it without his permission because I might end up going insane or something. He hasn't really worked out the bugs or something."

"Oh, I never thought of that," Arthur said scratching the hairs on the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Yeah, and I could reset or something. That would be a disaster. I would end up loosing my memories with you!"

Arthur's eyes widened.

I titled my head. "Did I say something wrong Artie?"

He adverted his emerald eyes scoffed "no, nothing at all."

TBC...

* * *

Author's Notes: I hate this chapter. HATE. HATE. HATE. /hides in corner/ Remember when I said it would have Natalia's POV? Well...I lied. Maybe next chapter, or not. I know I am supposed to be on hiatus and all, but I am posting this before I leave, just as a gift. I don't know, I'm bored. **I am so greatful for all my wonderful reviewers! Keep being awesome! **Next chapter will have some more of the plot, not just angsty filler-ness. Unless you like this, because I certainly don't. I want to finish this story already so on with the plot! Below I have all of the replies for past chapters:

Hetastuck xD: Thank you for being my first reviewer! And yeah, I will try to put more Mattie and Kiku.

RandomWriter57 01: Thank you and yeah that was a stupid move on his part. Althoug, I'm not sure if he is stuck or just doesn't want to go back. Hmm...

Yajirobe's Red Underwear: Yea MA writers unite! Although, this is an angsty rated T story. :(

livelifeforlove: Thanks for the yummy cookies!

RandomWriter57 02: Yeah, I will be back late July, but won't update much until August. (However I am going away for a week in August too. *Sigh*) but I was able to post this so it shouldn't be a problem!

livelifeforlove 02: At least someone appreciates my filler chapters! Yea for filler chapters~

Warnings: Some language.

Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia.


	6. Gnawing on a leek, looking up at the sky

**Arthur's POV**

My green eyes fluttered open, not realizing I had passed out on the couch. I rolled over onto my stomach, wishing to get a few more minutes of peaceful sleep. Instead, I heard a loud crashing noise. "What the hell?" I asked rubbing my eyes to focus my vision.

"Sorry," Alfred said sheepishly from his position sprawled out on the floor. He was wearing a pair of his new clothes consisting of a plain white polo with denim skinny jeans. "There was a loud noise last night, and I was scared."

A smile graced my lips, almost instinctively. "There was just a storm passing by, nothing to be scared of." I yawned while rising from my spot on the couch. So much for a few extra minutes of sleep.

He tilted his head and followed me into the kitchen. "What's a storm?"

I pulled out a box of corn-based cereal and explained "a storm is very bad weather. There is a lot of wind, rain and sometimes even lightning." I poured the golden cereal into a white bowl and began to eat ferociously. Due to taking care of Alfred, I barely got time to eat anymore, which made me extra hungry for breakfast.

"Oh," he said although he did not fully comprehend those ideas. "Can I go outside and see?"

I shook my head allowing my blonde hair to fall messily into place. "It is far too early for you to be outside! You might catch a cold, or something. Why not look out the window?"

"Okay," he said with the slightest bit of sorrow in his usually perky voice. He went over to the glass window at the end of the kitchen and opened the curtain. In a matter of seconds, there was a powerful scream that probably woke my neighbors.

"What's wrong!?" I shouted coming over to comfort the young Unit by stroking his soft, golden hair.

"Water…it's coming from the sky!"

"That is rain," I explained. I reached out my hand to grab a hold of the fragile liquid before Alfred slapped my hand away. "What was that for?" I asked rubbing my throbbing red hand.

"I just saved your life!" he shouted with pride. "I am your hero!"

I chuckled and ruffled the Unit's wheat blonde hair and sat back down at the table, Alfred matching my actions. "I'm not going to short circuit, like you would when I touch water."

"What about on that movie last night?"

"That was just a movie." I thought back to teaching Alfred about the concept of television, starting with one of my personal favorites: The Wizard of Oz. It _was_ a classic, after all. Every so often, he would talk back to one of the characters, as if he was actually in the 'merry old land of Oz.' Actually, it was a bit adorable.

"But when that girl poured water on her, she melted!"

"She was a witch, I hardly think that I am a green, wicked witch."

"Well, you're always telling me about your magic," he defended.

I pulled out my seat and smiled, lucky to be finished with my cereal. "That is all just pretend, love," I said turning Alfred's cheeks pink. "I'd better get going to work. There are a couple of books out on the table for you. Or you can watch another picture on the television."

"Wait!" he called latching onto the bottom of my red plaid pajamas. "Why can't I come with you?"

"It is raining, we wouldn't you to short circuit."

"I'll be okay, I promise!"

"Alfred," I began in a motherly tone.

"I just don't want to be alone," he sniffled through his tears.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," I shouted wiping his tears away. "You wouldn't want to electrocute yourself, would you?"

He sniffled. "Actually, my entire body iscovered in a special substance that is resistant to those kinds of things. But if any of my robotic under shell was showing, that wouldn't end well. Only this one piece of hair isn't resistant." He pointed to the strand of hair that refused to be smoothed down.

I noted "It's like your Achilles' heel."

"It's nowhere near my heel," he deadpanned lifting his heel up for me to see. I regret ever teaching him about anatomy.

I giggled and ruffled his blonde hair. "My number is on the refrigerator if you need me."

"Okay."

"I'll see you after work."

**Natalia's POV**

_Now how do I get my brother to like me,_ I asked myself for the third time today. I walked into the bookstore, via the backdoor, practically sopping wet. To think I wore my new blue ruffled dress, high heels and a new white bow on a day like this. "Stupid weather," I muttered ringing out my platinum hair onto the carpet, carelessly.

"Oh hello, Natalia," Katyusha smiled from the couch. "Having a good morning?"

Katyusha was always a beautiful girl; with a bob of short dirty blonde hair and large sapphire eyes, she was always our parent's favorite. And though I wouldn't admit it aloud, I've always been quite jealous of her. Not only does she have a 'charm' that can woo any man, she was also compassionate and had the affection of our brother.

My purple tinted eyes glared at her darkly. "No."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Maybe some television will cheer up your spirits," she said motioning for me to join her and Ivan on the overstuffed couch.

I reluctantly agreed. And only because Ivan was watching it, no other reason.

_'_Latest reports announce that computer expert Kiku Honda will be canceling the remainder of Alfred's concert until further notice. On a short interview with the creator of the most popular worldwide sensation of all time, he stated that it is due to technical bugs, beginning more than a week ago, which he cannot estimate when will be fixed. On brighter news, he did reveal a new CPU for next concert season named Matthew Williams. Although he is still in the making, we all suspect he will be just as much of a hit as his partner, Alfred.'

_I've seen that face before_, I thought as a picture of the CPU's face flashed on the screen. His beautiful oceanic eyes contrasted almost perfectly with his sandy blonde hair that almost reminded me of a face I have seen before, but it could just be a mistake. He _was_ all over the news, so it is not unusual that I could recognize his face.

"That man is a genius!" Ivan shouted practically scaring us with his thick Russian accent.

"How so?" I asked quite intrigued. Anything that interests my brother automatically interests me.

"That Alfred, alone, is probably worth a billion dollars! That just makes you wonder how rich the creator is."

_Wait...Alfred?_ I asked myself thinking back to where I had heard that name before.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he's the richest man in the world!" my sister exaggerated with a wide smile plastering her face as she clapped her hands together.

"I wish I could get my hands on that Alfred of his. He'd make me rich beyond my wildest of dreams," he said with a childish grin and a purple aura.

As if by some twisted miracle, the name and face connected in my head.

"Natalia, where are you going?" Katyusha asked as I practically jumped up from my place on the couch, scaring the daylight out of both of my siblings.

"Just…downstairs. I left something in my car," I lied running downstairs to the bookstore. For once in my life, my dreams were about to come true. "Hey Arthur," I called.

Arthur spilled his tea on the main desk out of pure shock. "Natalia!"

I forced a smile, in an attempt to get on his good side. "Forget the mess, I'll clean it later. So…where's your friend?"

Arthur raised an untamed eyebrow suspiciously. "He couldn't come by today."

"Yeah, the weather is pretty bad."

"I guess…" he said awkwardly and a tad apprehensive.

"Could you set me up a date with him?" I asked to disprove his suspicions.

"A date!?" he asked quite shocked, his cheeks flaring a shade of scarlet.

"Unless you're jealous," I said with a smug smile.

"Jealous?" he asked with heated cheeks. "Why would I be jealous?" He adverted his green gaze and stated "you're not his type, anyways."

I pulled on the collar of his green argyle sweater. "If you want to keep this job, you _will_ get me a date with him next Saturday, got it?"

He gulped. "Got it."

TBC...

* * *

Author's Notes: Guess who is back!? OMG it was the most amazing experience ever! That sounds totally bitchy doesn't it? :P ugh. I'll skip the "boring" details about it and begin to talk about this chapter. So, I finally got Natalia's POV in there! Yeah~ And she's not _that_ crazy, she just wants the attention of her older brother so she could possibly marry him...perfectly normal! *sarcasm* Also, a bit more with our favourite Brit and American. You're probably wondering about Matthew and Kiku right about now, but I'm not going to write in their perspectives for a few chapters now...yeah I'm lazy and I want everything to build up. **Thank you for adding this fic to your favs or alerting it and for posting a review! You guys are my fuel to continue!** Nextchapter will be a family reunion scene featuring our favourite British Isles ;) I couldn't resist. I think I am almost halfway through. Good or bad? Also, I don't know which story I am going to update next. Any ideas? Anyhow, enjoy the Olympics (I know that I am)!

livelifeforlove: yeah~ thank you

Misswildcat115: thank you, and i hope this chapter is just as cute as previous ones!

Guest: danke! now where's my cookie and hug...XD

Warnings: Some language.

Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia.


	7. Author's Notes: Not a chapter (sorry)

**Attention Everyone:**

**Sorry if you thought this was a chapter...**

**I know, I haven't updated this for a while :/ urg. **

**But I am planning to rewrite this after I finish some of my ongoing fics.**

**[Which I hope will be soon]**

**Thank you for all the lovely support I have had with this fic so far!**

**Have an amazing day and I hope to see you as soon as possible**

**~BetweenDreamsAndReality**


End file.
